Wetting Lips
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule eighteen of the Rules of Love series. Nora is the most powerful demon in the world. Demona is a human (or so she thinks) who has a strong love for demons. Nora survived a massive power surge from his demonic self, Cerberus. Demona saved his life by helping him control his power. Love blooms and truths are hinted, thanks to Rivan and her own mother. NoraXOC. Possible sequel.


Nora was not a normal guy. Not only does he not act like a regular guy, his very appearance is abnormal for human standards.

Silver white hair, spiky beyond most standards with three spiky tails branching behind his head.

A teenager at face value, but housing a literally centuries old soul within him.

His most striking feature is his eyes; red and gold mix-matched eyes making him look very scary when those eyes look at someone or something.

Everyone seem to be instantly spooked or startled whenever Nora was around. Looking disgruntled at anything and everything, this guy did not look friendly in the slightest. Even a simple squeeze could set him off into a growling fit.

Little to no people now, he has two weaknesses that keep him in check. One is Kazuma, the black-haired son of a Yakuza boss and what he could consider his only "friend"…even when Nora doesn't believe it literally 95% of the time.

The second one is far more obvious, especially to the outside world. The second is a girl named Demona with mixed-matched eyes like him: one of icy blue almost grey and one of hazel. Eye color wasn't the only thing going for her. She was also very accepting of demons and had a massive soft spot for Cerberus, the mythical Guardian of Hell in Greek lore.

Nora was proof that that lore wasn't 100% accurate.

He IS Cerberus. He IS the Hound of Hell. He IS the most powerful being in Devildom and barely no one can stop him if he lets his power run untamed.

Regardless to say, Nora was smittened by the outsider girl and she made it very clear that she was too when she alone managed to get him out of his Cerberus form by just being there at the right time.

Thankfully, since that day, things were mellowed out and acted like nothing happened. Demona went back to her all-girls Catholic school, Nora sees her every chance he gets, and Kazuma has to drag the smittened pup-in-disguise back to their place if necessary.

Another day, another hellish round of school. Demona, who has a very strong fascination with demons, hates being in such a close-minded class. The only reason she even went to this school is because it is required by law to go. With her mother in jail for manslaughter, she decided what school for her daughter to go into…which was obeyed by the foster parents she was forced to live with.

Demona's life is anything but normal. As odd as it seems, it was Nora that made her smile in her darkest of days. It would be a massive lie if she said that Nora was just a friend and she only saw him as such. Sometimes, just looking at him, even if he is occupied with something else, she would lick her lips, wishing that he would just pounce her and kiss her.

Before the massive Cerberus showdown, he would've done so in a heartbeat. But now, since then, he's been weaker and more fatigued, trying to focus more on his health. Emerging as the almighty Hound of Hell has and will take a massive toll on his mind and body. He was lucky to make it out more or less unscathed compared to other times.

However, he still will find a way to make his way to her school and just wait. He's made a point to observe and remember what classes she had at what times, finding a way to always be near the Art Class window when she's partaking in it.

As Nora watched from the outside, he heard someone approach him, but did nothing to make a fuss; he learned the very hard way what happens when some of these priests catch wind of a male on the premise.

"Don't you think this is stalker behavior?" a bored sounding voice emerged.

He only scoffed, "A stalker is someone that isn't wanted. Not me. I'm just being protective."

"Nora, this is literally the seventh time I've caught you out here."

Turning his head enough to glare from the corner of his eye, Nora growled, "What's it to ya, Rivan!? Why do you care!?"

The tall Water General of the Dark Liege army stepped out of the shadows and with a mighty sigh, he muttered, "What a hassle." Rivan, with his sealing spell on—a skill demons learn to blend in with humans-has icy blue eyes and light blue shaggy hair. Sealing seal or not, he still has a very bored look on his mug.

Nora was not happy to see Rivan stalking him and scowling him for his actions. He's not the little hot-headed pup that would literally try to break free of his "prison" back in the Demon Realm. Instead, he is a hot-headed pup…that is in massively strong love with a human.

"Besides, shouldn't you be resting after your humongous transformation?" Rivan reminded him, only making his white eyebrow twitch; Nora is still mentally sore from the reminder.

Being naturally stubborn and at worse prideful, the white-haired demon only growled, "I'm…fine."

The light-blue haired older demon only sighed long and hard, knowing that Nora is STILL being his stubborn self and WILL NOT listen to a damn thing authority will say.

Nora turned his attention back to the window, his mood instantly perking up when he saw Demona walking into the room. Since she was the first person there, she very quickly dropped her bag at her aisle and made a bee-line for the window.

If his sealing spell was defective, Nora's snake-headed tails would be wagging right now.

"How come I knew you would be out here?" she smiled, but kept her voice down, pulling out her phone just in case. A quick excuse when she's caught "talking to herself" if she was talking into her phone instead.

Nora only chuckled a bit and asked, "Not getting tired of me, are ya?"

"Of course not~" she purred, making his white hairs stand up on end pleasurably.

Both Demona and Nora forgot they were witnessed by a third party: Rivan. He just watched the romantically-charged interaction between his young charge and the humans he had to fall for. Little does anyone know…that Rivan was Demona's biological father, a secret that no one knows about. Sure, he was young and had needs, but he never expected her to even be alive. It's very hard for hybrids to be conceived, let alone survive birth. Hell, even if the hybrid does survive being born, demonic blood is so recessive that it's literally a long shot for any hybrid to have a spark of demonic energy.

His ears perked up when he heard Demona tell Nora, "You're not going to believe this…touch my fingers. They're icy as hell."

"I thought Hell was burning hot, but ok~" he blushed as he gently took ahold of her fingertips, feeling them, indeed, feel colder than normal. He blinked with curiosity as he looked at her, "That is weird." With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and noticed that Demona's body was now swirling in demonic streams of magic, invisible to the naked eye and sensed only by demons and human partners/vassals. "You're a whirlwind of demonic energy," he stated, a soft panic in his voice; was this HIS doing? Is his Cerberus power absorbing into her by just being near her?

Rivan, using the same magic-sensing skill that Nora did, indeed saw the demonic web of streams swirling around Demona, softly clashing and swirling around Nora's own streams without causing him pain or discomfort, as most clashing streams would do. The light blue haired demon sighed as he made the conclusion to himself, "Nora's energy must have awaken her demonic blood from me…"

Demona blushed a bit as she noticed Nora did not let go of her fingers, "Umm…"

Suddenly, they both heard the door swing open, so Demona was very quick to pull her hands free from Nora's grasp and smile at him, whispering, "Gotta go. See ya~"

"See ya~" he blushed with a soft sigh, watching her retreat back into the classroom, her talking to whoever confronted her.

The Cerberus-in-disguise sighed softly as he walked away from the window and towards the road, his head in the clouds. Sadly, he totally forgot that Rivan was there as well, jumping out of his skin when the older demon sighed loudly, "It's your energy that she's absorbing."

"Rivan…" Nora placed his hand on his heart for a moment, "So what? Is it hurting her?" He didn't mind having some of his power to be absorbed by someone else, especially with someone he wants to be around anyway.

He sighed loudly, clearing getting irritated over Nora's lack of brain power; he may be physically strong as a demon and as a human, but he is literally as dumb as a brick…most of the time.

Kazuma and Rivan LOVE to remind him of his lack of intelligence, only making him rage out against them.

"Do you know who her parents are?!" he growled, making Nora actually shut up and listen. Once the lazy and not-to-be-annoyed General Rivan actually gets mad, the air will literally freeze and he will show no mercy.

"Isn't her father dead and her mother in jail?" Nora answered simply, remembering Demona's back story when Kazuma told him way back when they first met.

"That's only half the truth. Her father is a demon."

He blinked, "A hybrid?" Nora may not be bright, but even he can piece things together. Taking a moment to accept this fact, he only shook his head, "Impossible. Hybrids can't be born."

"It's very rare, but not impossible. As of right now, Demona is literally the only living hybrid, on record."

Nora then asked the fatal question, "Then…who's her real father?"

For once, Rivan did not answer him. Instead, he sighed and started to walk away, muttering, "What a hassle."

Nora only huffed, looking very annoyed that this very important question—that wasn't stupid in any way—was ignored entirely. "Great…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As the school bell rang for classes to end, Demona was the first one outside and ready to leave. She was eager to leave that hell hole of a school, but she's just eager to see Nora again. If she knew him well enough, she knew he was waiting around the corner at the massively big tree across the street from the school; a safe enough spot for him to camp out without being spotted by priests.

Lo and behold, he was, resting under the shade of its branches, the leaves bristling almost silently, as if the wind didn't want to disturb him. Demona could not help but blush as she approached the tree, knowing Nora will hear her footsteps.

Oddly enough, as she was literally two steps away from him, someone spooked her, by calling out, "Demona!"

Both Demona and Nora jumped at the sudden call. Normally, no one is seeking her out and Nora is considered an nobody in the town—aside from 'Demona's guard dog' as several girls pegged him, much to his dismay—so he knew he wasn't called out by anyone either.

Looking up after their shared heart attack, Demona frowned as she saw her foster parents drive up to the curb in their minivan. It was her foster mother, April Grace, who called out. Demona did not like her foster parents…at all. Nora only stood next to her as April barked, "Who's this?!"

"A friend…" she answered plainly, despite saying that only broke her heart. If she had sharp hearing, she could hear Nora's heart break too.

She only groaned, "You are going to an all-girls school for a reason! Boys are demons!"

"No wonder I like them so much," Demona retorted, making Nora blush and chuckle a bit. Funny how how-on-nose that statement was~

"It's time for your quarterly visit," she stated.

She frowned deeply, "Only if Nora comes."

April growled, "No…and we don't have time for this! We're already late!"

Demona stood firmly, "No. Nora comes or else I walk home."

"JUST GET IN THE FUCKIN' CAR!" her foster father, Paul Grace, yelled from the driver's seat.

To show that she wasn't kidding with having Nora's company, she took his hand and grasped it tightly. This only sent Nora's heart into overdrive, wanting more than anything to just pin her to the tree and kiss her so deeply and powerfully that she would turn into a puddle of goo against him.

Oh, that moment he let his fantasies run away with his head, he could not help himself as he licked his lips, grasping her hand back, doing his hardest to avoid getting turned on, especially in public.

The sliding door opened, but right before Paul threw the biggest screaming fit in public, Rivan appeared out of nowhere—as he has a bad habit of doing so—and quickly spoke up, "It's been awhile…"

The air around the foster parents and Rivan literally looked like it would frost over; Nora and Demona were legit terrified of what could happen.

"What are you doing here?" April asked as calmly as she could, trying not to either show fear or anger. Demona could not tell which emotion.

Rivan only answered, in his same monotone voice, but Nora instantly picked up how strong it was underneath, "Doesn't matter. I'm just here to pick up my wandering son."

Nora instantly had the urge to bark and snarl, but he never got the chance to, as Rivan gripped his shoulder painfully hard and growled into his ear, "Go with it or I'll neuter you."

Nora gulped and obeyed for once.

As if by magic, the couple took a deep breath of relief, "Oh, he's your son? Ok, good. No wonder Demona is pressing to bring him along," Paul relaxed, looking at his wife, who shared the same relieved expression.

Utterly confused, Demona had to say, "W-What?" Turning to Nora, he only managed to point to his shoulder, seeing Rivan's hand gripping it painfully. If she looked close enough, she could see little frost trails on his jacket.

"Ok. Demona, let's go. Nora, you can come, but just this once."

Both blinked and nodded as they both jumped into the car, leaving Rivan behind. Before the minivan drove away from the curb, Demona swore she saw Rivan's icy blue eyes soften a bit, as if to hold a very dark secret that only he knew of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The drive to the medium security prison was very quiet, either out of bitterness or out of awkwardness. Demona hated these quarterly trips to the prison. Nora, on the other hand, was confused on why she was being taken to the prison in the first place. Was it to visit her mother?

In order to share what little comfort he could give her, he gently grasped her hand and held it, just below the rear view window line of sight.

Something else was not adding up; why would Rivan introduce Nora as his son? Nora knew that wasn't true…at all! The legendary Cerberus isn't born through traditional means, rather created from the clashing energies between the Demon Realm and the Human Realm when they start to fail. Hell, his own existence is to make sure both realms stay balanced.

Even at the cost of his own life.

But even more shocking is that her foster parents relaxed when Rivan did say that. Why?

Sadly, these will not be answered, which not only frustrates him, but realizes he and Demona might step into a world much bigger than their own. He will have to confront Rivan later on…

Oddly enough, the moment the minivan pulled up to the fence, the sliding door opened. Nora was a bit confused, until Paul stated, "Get out. We'll wait in the parking lot."

Demona sighed and very gently nudged the still-confused Nora out of the van, "It's ok. This is our stop."

Nora was quick to jump out, followed closely by Demona, still having her backpack with her. The minivan drove towards the parking lot around the corner, free to the public and police cars.

With a deep sigh, she pulled out her wallet from her little satchel and started walking to the guard post, pulling out a visitors pass. The guard looked at her and stated, "You're late, Demona."

"I know, Johnson," she sighed.

Nora blinked, "You know this guy?"

"I am required to visit every three months. They know me and I know them."

"Yeah, now, who are you?" Johnson pointed to Nora.

Before Nora could huff out his chest and be offended, Demona answered for him, "My plus-one. Johnson, let him go, just this once."

"Depends…1 through 10?" Johnson smirked.

Nora, again, was confused. It was almost like watching two drunken Scotsmen speak in a heavy slur.

Demona turned bright red, but without a single ounce of wavering in her tone, she spoke, "12."

The guard cocked an eyebrow, "Ooh, 12 huh? Fine…but next time, he must have a pass."

She took a breath of relief, "Depending how well Mom will take to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Nora growled as he was poked and prodded by two male guards, one roughing up his torso and back, while the other barked orders at him, which he had to follow to a T if he were allowed into the prison. The one padding him down touched his belt and noticed a long thin metal item attached to it, being held in a small holster. "What is this?" he took it off the thing, revealing it to be Nora's personal weapon: a dual tipped spear he uses when his magic is limited, but still need an offensive stance of action.

The spears themselves only materialize when he commands them, leaving a silver handle to carry around.

Nora's eyes widened and was literally seconds away from snarling and taking his weapon back, but Demona stated, "Walker, you can hold on to it, but give it back to Nora when we leave."

Walker clicked his tongue, "Sounds good to me. Don't want to contain it. Less paperwork."

Demona turned to Nora and just seeing her soft eyes made his temper go from volcano heat enraged to "I wanna snuggle you on the couch" fuzzy.

"Ok, Nora, you're free to go," the guard ordering him nodded. "Demona, you know where the visiting room is. Put your backpack in the locker outside of the door."

"Will do, sir," she stated, gently taking Nora's hand and leading him to the visiting room. After taking a vacant locker, Nora watched as one of the guards walk into an armored doorway and then several minutes later, brought an older woman out of the armored doors.

Sitting at a table, Demona took a second to collect herself. She hated these visits, because they always left her bitter, upset, and alone. One of biggest reasons why she brought Nora along this time, was because he makes her feel better, even if he doesn't say or do anything. Just being there at her side was enough.

Nora sat next to her, feeling a bit on edge…most likely because his human partner is not here and his weapon has been confiscated for now. If things get ugly, he'll have to fight bare-fisted to protect Demona.

The older woman sat in front of Demona and spoke one sentence to her, "You need to stay away from demons."

Nora blinked; that was not exactly what he expected her to say.

"What are you talking about?" Demona asked, in the same tone.

"I saw what happened at the Tokyo Airport. I knew that person was you. Messing with a demonic being such as Cerberus."

Demona's eyes narrowed, "I did it…to not only save everyone around me, but I also was able to maintain his power. He's my friend…." Again, a very hard hit to the heart was felt within Demona's chest.

She then turned to Nora and grumbled, "You must be Nora."

He gulped and nodded gently, "Y-Yeah. I am."

"You're a demon…I can see it in your eyes. Red and gold."

Instead of being intimidated, his stance get a bit defensive, "Got a chip against them?!" It was almost instantly in his rage, that he forgot that little important tidbit that Rivan mentioned: Demona is a hybrid.

"You might say that…" she growled, her hazel eyes hard and worn.

Demona sighed, "Mom, please be nice. Yes, he's a demon, but he's also my friend and I care about him a lot."

Her eyes snapped to her daughter and sneered, "This is why I forced the courts to send you to an all-girls religious school! To avoid shit like this!"

"So…you wanted me bullied for the rest of my life because even if I was a fuckin' angel, people will shun me for my eyes!" Demona pointed at them with rising anger, "Look at them!"

"I know!" her mother barked, "It's because of your fuckin', no good, father!"

Nora's eyes widened as if he unlocked something he should've caught literally the second he saw her icy blue eye.

He spoke only one word, "Rivan…"

The air at the table went from enraged to eerily cold, her mother literally wide eyed, "How…how do you know that name, demon?"

"He's one of my…" sadly, Nora had no idea how to explain his relationship with Rivan. Caretaker? Teacher? Father figure? Lazy friend? Elder demon not to piss off? Finally, he did settle for, "…friends…who stood by me when I was at my worst."

Demona looked at Nora, knowing of Rivan and his slacker attitude, but protective nature towards Nora. Hell, Rivan was the one to demand Demona to stay away from Nora for an extended amount of time. That didn't work; Nora went nuts and Demona couldn't stay away, learning his big secret of being Cerberus in the first place.

Was it possible Rivan was not only keeping her away from Nora because of his power…or was it for her own safety?

Sounds like something a father would do…

Her mother growled and stood up, "This visit is over…stay away from them, Demona. No good will come from demons. I should know…"

She said nothing; instead her eyes hardened and wore a very strong wall of fearlessness in her features. The guards that were nearby, came and escorted her mother back out of the visiting room. This visit was over…and all it did was leave both Nora and Demona relieved to be done with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

With a deep sigh, Nora wondered out loud, "Why did she get wide-eyed when I mentioned Rivan's name?"

Demona, whom he was walking with, frowned, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rivan fucked my mom…" After that bitter visit, Demona was able to convince her foster parents to walk Nora home. The last thing both of them needed was more bitter adults, especially when they both needed space and each other's company to discuss what happened.

Nora stopped and literally spent three seconds of brain power on it before shuttering hysterically, making Demona giggle. No matter what, he made her feel better, even if it was by total accident.

Just having Nora think of sex made her wonder. "What did you think of, Nora?"

"I…really don't wanna remember it," he grumbled a bit.

"Ok, take away the fact it was my mom and Rivan. What did you think of?"

"I…don't know?" he was pretty dense…for a powerful demon with the sealing spell of a teenaged man.

She blushed a bit and stated, "Imagine…it was us."

Nora took a moment to really think about it, his expressions literally went from "thinking" to "Fuckin' hell, I need to jerk off tonight!" His cheeks flushed badly, he could not help himself as he licked his lips, as if in his mind, he was going to kiss Demona before ravishing her with all of the power she could maintain.

"I guess...it would be too much to ask for a goodnight kiss?" Demona asked shyly. She and Nora have kissed before, but not since the dynamic has changed and since the day at the Tokyo airport. The priority was not on Nora's heart, but on his mental and physical state of being.

One more powerful meltdown might be too late for both Realms if he's not careful.

However, for that small moment between them, there was no Cerberus, there was no powerful energies, and there was no Realms. It was just two beings clearly in love with each other, but want to express it without it being too dangerous.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Nora groaned as he pulled her in close and did not for a second hesitate as his lips crashed onto hers, making both lovers close their eyes with soothing warmth and longing.

Demona kissed back the best she could, but she was no match for Nora's raw strength. She felt herself start to lean back, Nora's kiss more heated that she was prepared for. However, she was more than willing to let him. She just surrendered to his dominance as the heat of passion felt her safe.

Nora softly pulled away to breathe, whispering softly, "I missed this feeling, Demona."

"Me too, Nora," she whispered back, her grip around his body tightened a little, almost urging him to kiss her again.

He smiled at her and was about to kiss her again, when both of them heard two words that would make Nora's blood run cold, "I forbid."

Suddenly, the dog collar around his neck tightened, making him grunt as he was choked by an invisible force. In the beginning, the choking was so severe and so frequent, that Nora would hit the dirt almost instantly those words were uttered. Thankfully, he got stronger, so they don't hurt as much, but he still yields to them and grunts in discomfort, still clawing at it as he tries to breathe.

Walking up on them was Kazuma, Nora's vassal and his "master" for a lack of a better word. Only he can control Nora's magic with key words, abided by the "master-familiar" contract that was forced upon them.

The black-haired human sighed, "I know I shouldn't ask this, but why are you two making out in public?"

"Heat of the moment, Kazuma," Demona blushed sheepishly, looking over at Nora, who was still struggling to loosen the collar on his neck. "Besides, it was kinda nice. It's been awhile."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "So, has the puppy-love bloomed into something more serious?"

"Maybe…" she stayed vague.

At this point, Nora could breathe again and snarled at his master, "So what if we are!? It's none of your business!"

Completely unfazed by Nora's barking, he stated, "You do know this is dangerous right?"

"I know. That's why I want to spend as much time with her as I can before I'm gone forever! I survived that wormhole just barely, so I wanna make the best out of my life before it's my real time to go!"

"And I become the Dark Liege," Kazuma claimed.

Demona frowned; she heard from Kazuma what happens to Cerberus when the worlds are threatened. Long story short, the master of Cerberus becomes the new Ruler of the Demon Realm, the power is transferred back into both realms, and Cerberus dies in the process.

Just thinking of Nora dying made her want to embrace him tightly and not let him go. She wants to protect him from his cruel fate and make sure he survives, no matter what.

But, for now, she should count her lucky stars and enjoy his company now.

"Demona, sorry to break up your little loving moment, but I need to drag him back home with me," Kazuma told her, grabbing Nora's dog collar in the process, making him yelp, gag, and growl, in that order.

She nodded softly, "Ok. Nora, thank you for visiting the prison with me. I really needed your support there."

For once, he let go, letting Nora move on his own accord, "Y-You're welcome. Although, I will say, it was NOT a fun time."

"It never is," she smiled, walking over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Kazuma looked away awkwardly.

Nora's face turned bright red as he kissed back, but it was too short for his taste as she pulled away, "Goodnight, Nora."

"Goodnight, Demona," he smiled gently at her.

She blushed as she turned and started walking up the sidewalk from where they came, her lips still tingling from such a sweet kiss. Short, but sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Same shit, different day. Nora hanging by the window, Demona going into Art class, seeing him lifted her spirits up. Instead of actually taking the class, she sighed as she grabbed her bag and literally crawled out of the window. "Fuck this…"

Nora, clearly surprised, quickly ran over and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Being a bad girl and playing hooky. Come on," she grabbed his arm and ran to a heavily-bricked wall of the building. It was tucked into the shadows and well-hidden, unless patrolled.

Nora's cheeks flushed as he let her drag him around on the school grounds. If they are spotted, all Hell will break loose…and it won't be the kind Nora is familiar with!

Without a warning, Demona pushed Nora's back into the brick wall, making him grunt a bit, rather surprised by her strength. He knew from the get-go she was no pushover, but even he was impressed with her. He grinned sheepishly and asked, "What made you suddenly so controlling?"

"The second I realized I needed more of you, Nora," she licked her lips, eyeing him as if he was a tasty snack.

That predatory gaze from her got Nora very hot under the collar—figuratively and literally—as he whispered, "This is risky…wait, isn't that a camera?' he pointed to a broken down camera attached to the adjacent wall.

She giggled, "It's a dummy camera. It's not even attached to the power grid. It's just a scare tactic. Don't worry."

Knowing that there was no way they could be seen right away, aroused Nora and adrenalized him, making him exhale sharply, licking his lips as well, knowing he's about to surrender himself to the one human he is happy to be used be.

"Time to pick with where we left off last night~" she purred as she pinned him against his muscular body as kissed him deeply. Nora growled with bliss as he kissed her back with the same lust and furiousity she was showing him. He let her pin him and let her hands roll all over his clothes as they made out. The demonic pup did his best not to let the canine side of him…take things far too far.

Regardless, after this, he will need a very cold shower.

With his hands on her hips, she groaned, making him lose control very fast. Every sound she made, every move she made on him, every second her lips caressed his own, Nora was quickly being overtaken by his teenage lust. He felt very hard in his pants…and he was pretty sure she could feel his arousal between his legs as well.

For a moment, she pulled away and whispered at him, "I love you, Nora~"

"I love you too, Demona," he whimpered, already starting to hold her close enough to start grinding against her. "I'm glad someone cares for me."

"Of course. I want you to stay around longer. And I don't care if you're Cerberus. I want to help you."

He groaned softly as he commented, "Why couldn't I be your familiar and not that asshole's?"

She giggled and whispered, "Hey, he made you into the man you are today. I thank him for that. Think back. If you first came into this Realm, would you picture yourself falling in love with a human?"

He thought back to the second he was "forced" into this world. He was a massive hothead and would literally throw humans under the bus because he didn't like any of them, including Kazuma. And…he developed a deep hatred for carbonated drinks.

Thank Kazuma for that.

But now, he is being pinned down by a human female that he wants to make love to. Wow, he definitely have changed his mind about humans. He still hates Kazuma, but not as much as he used to.

"Nope. If you met me when I forced into the Realm, I would hate you instantly."

She giggled, "Glad I met you when you matured a bit more~"

"Yeah," he chuckled, keeping her close to his body. "Hey, wanna head back to my place? I'm sure that idiot is still at school."

She blushed and giggled, "Sure. And based on how horny you're acting, one of two things will happen~"

"Oh yeah?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Either a cold shower or the loss of innocence."

Nora blushed brightly and scratched the back of his neck, ruffling the three spiky tails a bit, "I-I see…"

"Hope you demons don't eat virgins~" she teased him, making him blush.

"Nope…I'll eat you, regardless~" he flashed a predatory grin at her.

She laughed as she dragged him off the school grounds and towards his place, playing hooky with the one person she wants to be with for the rest of her days.

She had to fall in love with the legendary Cerberus. And she was perfectly ok with that.

The last thing Nora said was, "I still can't believe Rivan could be your father…how creepy."

She laughed, "As fathers go…he would be decent. After all, anyone with military experience is awesome in my opinion."

He shrugged, "Who knows? What I do know is that I'll protect you, Demona. Nothing will harm you as long as I'm nearby. Rivan's daughter or not, I will make sure you're safe."

She blushed madly, "Thanks, Nora. But, with that being said…you really are my guard dog~"

He gave her a deadpanned look and muttered, "Because I'm horny and I love you, I will let that 'dog' joke go. But don't expect it a lot."

"Ok," she giggled, taking his hand as they pressed forward to waste the day away in each other's company. The sky's the limit for them.

Rule of Love:

Wetting/licking lips=waiting for a kiss

Jan 2018


End file.
